Midnight Oblivion
by Black Scepter
Summary: AU. During the Midnight festival a dark enemy attacks, his plan is to awaken a powerful evil that was sealed away for years. In order to stop this from happening Sonic Suai teams up with an unlikly alley; redeeming hero Sora Shimomura, aka: Ghost Rider.
1. Chapter 1: Party crashers

Disclaimer for all chapters: We only own the plotline, nothing else.

This story is centered on an idea that was created when someone suggested a team up with two main characters from two different stories. Sora Shimomura (main character of the fic Ghost Rider for the Kingdom Hearts section… yes, you read it correctly) and Sonic Suai (main character of Sonic the Hedgehog: Secret Identity, in the Sonic section… duh). So we decided to write a team up, this is aimed to be 10-15 chapters long.

Michael Connor Fri made the plot for Ghost Rider.

Mark Angelus Fri made the plot for Sonic the Hedgehog: Secret Identity.

Chapter one plot by: Michael and Mark

Chapter one written by: Michael

Note: The intro is slightly inspired off the intro for Sonic's story for Sonic the Hedgehog (Xbox360, PS3)

* * *

Midnight Oblivion

By Michael and Mark Fri of Black Scepter

* * *

Chapter 1: Party crashers

Night. The time when the sun falls into a deep slumber, leaving the world to survive the darkest shadows alone. Night is the veil of darkness that the light leaves us to, but with the promise of returning again. That's what the Moonlight Festival is about, the darkness of night, the veil of shadows, and a promise of slumber. That's what Sonic Suai and Maria Robotnik were doing on that fateful evening, joining the festivities of the Moonlight Festival, or as Sonic calls it; a celebration of the lousy moon!

"Isn't this great Sonic?" Maria said, pointing over to the floats that were coming by.

"Yeah they're great… but the floats remind me of a certain Christmas Parade from Time's Square, minus the jolly fat man," Sonic grumbled, eating a corndog.

"Oh don't be bitter!" Maria snapped, "I got you your corndog right?"

"True…" He acknowledged, walking through the crowd.

Maria sighed and guided Sonic to the sidewalk, where they could have a great view of the parade. They watched all the floats pass by and gave their comments on the ones that were awesome, and the ones… well, they needed work. Finally, the last float was coming by; it wasn't extravagantly decorated or anything, it had a chair in the middle, and a girl with short dark hair and wearing a white dress was waving to the crowd.

"Hey Sonic, isn't that Yuffie?" Maria asked, pointing towards the girl.

"What is she doing up there?" Sonic gasped, recognizing his fellow classmate.

"Her family started the festival years ago," Maria explained. "The role of Midnight Queen is passed from mother to daughter; looks like Yuffie got the title this year."

Yuffie looked excited from where Sonic was standing; he gazed at her as she waved to the crowd, but then this feeling came out of nowhere… was it fear? It was fear, and a sense of foreboding… something was going to happen tonight.

* * *

Yuffie tried to look excited about being here, but she was thinking differently. She didn't want to be the role of the Midnight Queen, she didn't even want this to begin with. But her parents were adamant about her taking on the role. They had assured her she would only need to do it for this year if she didn't like it. All she had to do was wave to the crowd, walk up to a mock stage, and accept some odd medallion in the shape of a moon. Simple and yet boring.

Finally, the float stopped in front of this mock stage in the middle of the road. Yuffie stepped off the float and onto the stage, walking up the steps towards a podium that was on the stage. A man in a white priest's robe stood in front of the stage, bowing to her when she made it to the podium.

"Queen of the eternal night, do you accept the Lunar Pedant and bring peace during the dark evening before us?" The 'priest' asked.

"I do," Yuffie answered, mentally pleading for this to end.

The priest handed her the necklace and she took it quickly. She slipped it around her neck and turned to the crowd, waving at them like she was supposed to. _God this is soooo boring, I wish something interesting would happen._ Just then there was screaming coming from the crowds, she turned her head and gasped: black creatures were running through the crowd and leaped onto the stage, surrounding her.

* * *

More black creatures popped up and started attacking the crowd, forcing everyone to panic and run around. Sonic looked around the crowd to try and find where the creatures were coming from, but then he saw something move on the rooftops above him. But it was so dark he couldn't see who it was, and Maria yelling in his ear didn't help.

"Sonic! We have got to get out of here… Sonic?" Maria looked around, Sonic had disappeared.

She tried to find him, but then an officer grabbed her arm and pulled her away before the black creatures could find them. Sonic was in the alley across from them, _sorry about this Maria, but duty calls. _Sonic pulled off his jacket and his shirt, grumbling mentally, _this can't be how most superheroes do this…_

* * *

Yuffie tried to find a way to escape, but the creatures had cut her routes of escape and kept her boxed in. She stood in the center of the circle, hoping that none of the creatures would jump her or anything. Then she heard a sound from behind her and looked at the podium, a black portal opened from the ground and a figure in a black cloak rose from the ground. His face was concealed by a black hood and he stood next to the creatures, apparently he was their master.

"Ah the Midnight Queen, forgive me if I do not bow," He chuckled evilly. "I have come for the key to the only element that can kill the eternal night: the god of the sun; Solaris."

_The key? Solaris? _Yuffie thought, stepping back in fear. The man in the hood walked towards her, holding his hand out to her.

"It's time to come with me… or I let the Heartless rip you to shreds and I take the key for myself," He growled.

She wanted to run, more than anything, but the creatures behind her were tensing up, ready to pounce when ordered. She sagged her shoulders in defeat and was about to take his hand, when there was this sound of whistling wind rushing around her. Then a blue blur of wind rushed around her, forcing the creatures and the man to back away in fear. Then the blur leaped up to the top of a building and stayed there, a smallish figure standing there.

_(Play: His World Instrumental – Jun Senoue/Crush 40) _

"Pretty snazzy intro you have there!" He called out, just as the searchlights shone on him.

The smallish figure was a blue hedgehog with white gloves and red sneakers. He looked at the group on the stage and gave a cocky grin.

"Like my intro line? I got it from one of my own video games," The hedgehog chuckled, just as the creatures shot out balls of dark energy.

He leaped right before the balls hit him and landed on the stage, a bluish jewel shining in his hand. Then he glowed with a blue aura and leaped around the area, slamming into the Heartless and taking them out, within seconds the he was done and the Heartless were defeated.

He landed right next to Yuffie and grinned, "I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!"

Then with lightning fast speed he ran towards the shadowed man, but then the shadowed man raised his hand and caught his fist. He pushed Sonic away towards Yuffie, he narrowed his eyes at the shadowed man.

"I see you're going to be one of those unstoppable dudes right? Well, lucky you I have a plan…"

Before the man could do anything he picked up Yuffie in his arms and yelled, "Run away!"

Then he took of in a burst of speed, the shadowed man saw the blur moving on the sidewalk and growled, "Oh no you don't, get him!"

Just then more black creatures rose from the ground and launched black energy balls at Sonic. The blasts fell short and just slammed into wall behind him, shattering bricks from buildings and destroying the sidewalk behind him. Yuffie let out a yell fright and clutched onto Sonic tightly, who gave sly grin at the enemy and began to run faster, leaving the shadowed man and the Heartless behind.

_(End: His World Instrumental)_

* * *

As Sonic and Yuffie ran away from the shadowed man a figure watched them from the building top, he folded his arms and smirked as he watched the hedgehog took off.

"Sonic the hedgehog… I've wanted to meet you for awhile now," The figure said, as smoke began to rise from his black, spiked leather jacket.

Then his head caught on fire and burned away to reveal a skull with red orbs for eyes and flames around its head, the he leaped off the building and landed on the ground, creating an impact crater as he landed. He walked over and got on a motorcycle that was dark blue with flames on the wheels and two yellow eyes on the headboard. He gunned the throttle and took off down the road, leaving a trail of flames behind him.

* * *

Michael: That's it. If this story seems a little confusing for you then check out the fics Sonic the Hedgehog: Secret Identity and Ghost Rider, they're on our profile page.

Mark: The next chapter will be written by me, so I hope I do well.

Michael: Interesting note: Jun Senoue who is in charge of the music for the Sonic the Hedgehog games, is a member of the band Crush 40. It was started by him and their lead singer, that's why they do a lot of the songs for their games.

Mark: Please review and comment, ideas are welcome, flames are not.


	2. Chapter 2: A sprint for life

Disclaimer: We do not own Ghost Rider, Kingdom Hearts, or Sonic the Hedgehog.

The Black Scepter Review corner:

The Conflicted Writer: Michael likes the intro for Sonic's story for Next Gen. So we decided to put a comical twist to it.

Faermage-KH Junkie: In a way yes, there is a second motive as well.

HyperShanic01: Everything is connected between the two of them.

Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare: Wait no more.

sakuno101: Sora's appearance is not that far away… if you liked Ghost Rider, you'll like this.

This chapter (and future ones written by me (Mark)) will be in the same style as I write Secret Identity, first person, Sonic's POV.

* * *

Chapter 2: A sprint for life.

_How on earth did this happen? First: Maria pulled me along to this Moon Party thing, and now I'm running for my life with Yuffie from school, whom I hardly know, and all I wanted to do was say something about pie?_

"So, did you try that Moonbeam pie?" I asked.

She looked at me with confusion, probably thinking on why the heck I brought up the awful pie that was being sold at the party, "Hehehe, just thought I would bring up some friendly 'running for your life' talk."

After I said that she looked even more befuddled, so I decided to stay quiet. Suddenly, I saw something at the corner of my eye, it looked like someone on a motorcycle. Who was riding on buildings, oh yeah, did I mention that the motorcycle was on fire!?

"Ghost Rider…" I heard Yuffie mutter.

"Ghost Rider? What the heck is that?!" I asked as I dodged some people.

"It's nothing," she replied, and suddenly I don't think she cares much for a sprint for life.

I looked back where I saw this 'Ghost Rider' to see he was gone, I thought about running that way, though I didn't have much time to think when a black portal came out of nowhere. Oh, and guess who was in the portal, our very lovely dark cloaked freak.

"Give the girl, now!" He demanded, clearly impatient.

"I was going to give her to you, though you're just so rude." I smirked as I skid to a stop.

I heard distinct growling noises and chuckled, thinking I angered him. But then I realized that the growling was not coming from him, it from was behind me. I turned around to see another cloaked man, although his cloak was different: for one thing I could see armor under it, and he was holding two very sharp blades. He lifted the two blades and swung at me, I turned myself to shield Yuffie from the attacks… but they missed, I looked at him and laughed.

"Ha! I thought you would have had a much stronger sidekick than this." Though as I said that two cars exploded, right where he swung his swords.

The man that sent the Heartless on us sighed, "So impatient, fine then… bring the girl alive and kill the rat."

The dark cloaked man opened a portal and vanished, leaving Hacky McSlicey alone with us.

"I'm going to slice you to shreds!" He yelled, twirling his blades expertly.

_And so it begins,_ I thought as I let go of my damsel in distress. "Yuffie run!"

When I sat her down she ran just as another slash came at me, I jumped out of the way only to be nicked by one of the swords. I grimaced and decided to go offensive, jumped forward spinning into a ball and hitting him in the chest, sending him backwards.

"Heh, the little creature has power," he vanished and reappeared above me, I dove out of the way, dodging his two swords as they came down.

"I really underestimated your craziness!" I sped around him in circles, punching him as I went around, then with a final leg swipe he fell to the ground.

"I won't lose, I'm supposed to be stronger!" he started slashing everywhere, cars blew up, a couple nicked me, though I didn't know how much longer it would take until he landed a lucky shot. I tried to run but one of the slashes' hit the ground below me, I flew into the air and hit the ground, hard. When I looked the cloaked thing was standing above me, I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come. Then with a loud **Boom **I opened my eyes to see the cloaked man yelling in pain, his arm was gone.

"Ahhhh, how did you do that?!" He cried out.

"It wasn't me," I said quietly, for right behind me was a man holding an odd gun, he was in a black motorcycle jacket, biker jeans, gloves, he was on a flaming motorcycle, and he had no face… Well, he had a face if you want to get technical: it was a skull that was on fire.

The man turned to see him and was surprised at first, but then he laughed in his demonic voice.

"Well, well, well, the legendary Ghost Rider, you are very powerful," He said as his arm grew back, "But you're going to have to do better."

The Ghost Rider looked at him and chuckled, "Okay then."

He pulled the trigger and shot the assassin multiple times, each shot meeting its target and blowing off more of the monster. "How's that?" Ghost Rider asked sarcastically.

_It can talk? Whether or not this thing it could, was here to help me, so I'd better make the most of it._ I rushed at him and started rapidly punching him, (avoiding the massive holes that were blasted into him).

"Move!" Yelled Ghost Rider as he aimed the strange pistol at the monster.

I quickly jumped out of the way as three more shots fired into his head, then he finished him with holding a ball of fire and throwing at him, when the fireball hit the guy it caught flame and began to burn away.

"N-No… Ghost Riderrrrrrr!" He yelled as the flames covered him completely.

_I can't believe he killed him! True he was a really crazy dude, but still!_

"Dude! Why did you kill that dude?!" I yelled at the freaky flaming skull… thing.

"I wouldn't call it a person, where's the girl?" He asked.

"Like I would tell you, and just for you to know, I'm taking her and leaving," I turned to where Yuffie had hid, but she was gone, "Whoa where did she go!?"

"So much for Heroes," A cold voice spoke.

We turned around see the cloaked man holding Yuffie by the arm, smirking at us as she tried to break free, "This was easier than I thought, silly me for thinking it would be harder than this."

I jumped at him trying to punch him, but he held his hand up and a magical force sent me back. Ghost Rider aimed his gun and shot at him, but the man smirked as a shield went up, blocking the bullets from hitting him.

"Heartless, kill them!" The cloaked man shouted.

The Heartless rose from the ground around us, he smiled as a dark portal from below appeared, dark hands arose and began pulling them down.

"Sonic catch!" Yuffie tore her necklace off and tossed it to me, I leaped in the air and caught it.

"No!" The cloaked man shouted as the portal nearly took them, he bellowed his last orders before he disappeared, "Heartless, retrieve the necklace!"

"Yuffie!" I yelled, but as I took a step forward a Heartless leaped out and nearly slashed me.

"We have to go," the Ghost Rider advised, he put his fingers to his jaw and whistled (which I don't know how he did).

I heard a loud roar come from behind me, when I looked I saw a flaming motorcycle mow right through the Heartless and over to him: it was a darkish blue with two yellow eyes on the dash, the front and back wheels were both on fire, leaving a trail of flames where they drove on.

"Let's see how fast you really are," the Ghost Rider said as he jumped on and gunned the throttle.

It sped right through more Heartless and down the road, I smiled, _a challenge… good. _Within a couple seconds I caught up to him, and I was a little ahead of him, no doubt that bike can move fast but not as fast as me.

"Up the clock tower!" He yelled and pointed above me. I looked up and saw the large ominous tower, _why would he want to go in that old clock tower?_ Istopped right in front of the tower, the Ghost Rider however went right up the tower wall! My mouth was hanging low, how could he do that? I didn't waste time, I took a couple steps back, then shot up after him. It was around when we made it to the top when he took his chain and wrapped it around the top of the tower, he pulled on it and he and his bike swung through one of the windows, I just simply jumped in after him.

I looked around the room, it looked like someone was living here, maybe the Ghost Rider lives here? _Why did he bring me here, wait a minute he could have brought me here to eat me!_

"Nice place," I said nervously.

"Not mine," he replied.

_That's good, I was getting scared for a second._ I thought, as I peered around the room. It was pretty homey, there was a bed in the corner, a wood tabletop and a few bookshelves stacked with bunches of books.

"Is this the kid you were talking about?" A voice spoke from above me.

I looked up to the source and saw something jumping from the rafters, I took a step back in fear. I was able to get a better look at the mysterious figure when he stood up: he had a giant gold claw/gauntlet on his left arm that went up to his elbow, he was wearing a tattered red cloak, under it was some armor, his pants was black as well as his hair and his eyes were bright red.

The Ghost Rider nodded then said, "Yes, Vincent Valentine, meet Sonic Suai."

Now it didn't hit me at first, considering I'm used to be called by my full name, but after a few minutes I realized something important: _How does he know my name?_

"I do not know what you're talking about," I said, trying to put on a straight face for if they looked at me too long blankly, I'd break out in laughter.

"Vincent, take care of this," the Ghost Rider said as Vincent reached into a cloth pack and pulled out some brown powder.

He threw it at me, I coughed a bit, but then laughed, "I don't know what you just did, but nothing's happening."

I pointed my hand out at them and noticed my hand was getting longer, I was turning back, "Nothing… at… shoot!"

Without hesitation I dived behind a couch and out of sight. I wasn't worried about my secret identity, I was more worried of what these freaks would see!

The Ghost Rider threw me a towel, I wrapped it around my waist and stood up.

"How do you guys know who I am?" I asked.

"I've known for a long time now," after the Ghost Rider said, "You see Sonic, we've actually known each other for a long time…"

Suddenly started to change, the flames around his skull faded, his hair and skin started to grow back and kept growing until he looked like Sora Shimomura… wait a minute!

"Hello Sonic," he said with a smile, I did the bravest thing I could think of.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" They closed their ears to the rather girly scream.

"What the hell did you do to this kid?" Vincent asked as he looked back in forth between Sora and I.

"Just tease him a lot: plant traps in his locker, kick him around a bit," Sora admitted, "Though I've been trying to apologize."

"Yeah well, the day I forgive you is the day I land ten thousand dollars!" I yelled back.

Soon one thing led to another, and Sora and I were having a shouting match. Finally Vincent put is his foot down, literally, on my foot.

"Guys! There are a lot bigger things going on than just saying sorry and getting rich!" He turned to me, which I was rubbing my poor foot, "Sonic I know you can bring the one known as Tikal here, so do it!"

I took a step back from Vincent, hoping he doesn't lash out at me with those claws, "Okay, okay."

I looked around and remembered that I didn't have the Emerald, "I left the Emerald back at the party!"

Sora smiled, "Before I came after you I took a stop at the party, I found in one of the bathroom stalls a pile of clothes and your Emerald."

_I wonder if he has all my memories now?_ I grabbed it from him quickly, then held it firmly in my hand, _Tikal I need you here._

Soon there was a bright light, then when the light went away Tikal was standing there, a couple years older than me, (I think,) a white T-shirt, skirt, brown sandals, there was some beads in her hair, and her skin was tanned.

"Sonic what do you—," then she saw Sora and Vincent and growled.

"Hello Vincent," she seethed, glaring at him.

"Tikal, it's been awhile," Vincent said as he crossed his arms.

"Do you guys know each other?" I asked, Sora looking as confused as I was.

"Unfortunately," Tikal replied bluntly.

There was a long silent between all of us, so finally I couldn't take much more of this, "So Vincent, why did you ask me to call her?"

"I think she might know more about the Heartless," after he said that Tikal eyes widened, but she nodded.

"Yes…. The Heartless are known through every culture, The Shadows, Devos, but mostly the Heartless. They feed on the human heart, they use to work for a Ghost Rider a thousand years ago, stealing hearts from the wicked and bring them to the devil. Though somewhere, somehow, the Heartless decided to leave the Ghost Rider and take hearts from whoever they wanted, soon they grew from tens to thousands. Though the Ghost Rider and one of the seven followers sealed them away," Tikal explained as she sat down.

"Wait, you mean as in the seven followers of the Master Emerald?" I asked.

She nodded, "Though the seal was so strong only someone with the power of the devil himself could break it."

"Now they're out again, and their leader is looking for the key to a powerful deity named Solaris," Sora said as he leaded against the wall. "The man seems to think Yuffie is the key to it."

"And I let them get away," I sighed, crossing my arms.

Then I remembered I had something in my hand, I opened my right palm and saw Yuffie's necklace, the one from the festival. I felt guilty because I wasn't able to save her, but the man summoned so many Heartless and… wait. Why would the hooded man panic when Yuffie gave him the necklace, why would he change the orders from attacking to retrieving? Maybe… maybe she wasn't the key…

"Hey guys, I don't think Yuffie is the key," I said.

"Really, what makes you believe so?" Vincent asked, eyeing the necklace in my hands. "Wait…"

Sora was able to get it too, "The necklace… the man sent bunches of Heartless to retrieve it, which would mean… that necklace is the key to Solaris."

"Which also means that he'll be sending Heartless at us," I frowned, realizing an important fact. "He won't be needing Yuffie anymore…"

"Was Yuffie dragged down in a portal with this strange man?" Vincent asked.

"Yes," Sora replied. "Why, what's wrong?

Vincent frowned and looked at us, "You have until morning."

"Morning?" I asked.

"To find the Soul Gems and kill this man," said Tikal.

"Hold on, what are the Soul Gems, and why do we have until morning?" Sora asked.

"Soul Gems are related to the Emeralds that you hold, but instead of using the chaos in your heart, it judges your soul, that's something that the Heartless fear. It can even hurt the devil… a little," explained Vincent, "And if he brought her with him, that portal consumes life when it hits morning. The girl will die at sunrise."

I couldn't speak, though Sora could, "So we have to morning to find these Soul Gems?"

"Seven, you have to find seven Soul Gems," Vincent added. "And finding them won't be easy. The gems (much like the emeralds) are scattered across the globe."

"So we have 7 to 8 hours to find seven gems that could be all across the world?" I asked.

"Yes," Tikal replied.

Sora didn't waste any time, "Okay, I'll go right away."

Sora walked over to his motorcycle and got on, though Tikal quickly stopped him, "Sonic has to come with you."

"What? No, he will only get in the way!" Sora argued.

"He can use the Soul Gems, you can't because your soul is bound by the devil, though I doubt he can make it through all of the Heartless with out your help," Vincent said as he moved to Sora, "Tikal and I will be tracking them down, we think one is located in a town in the state of Ohio."

Vincent pulled out a map and pointed us to it, "You don't have much time, so get going."

I stepped back and looked at Sora, "Can you keep up?"

He smiled and sat on his motorcycle as he turned to Ghost Rider, his motorcycle turned to the burning Hellcycle.

I glow with light and transformed into Sonic… the Hedgehog, "We have a lot of work to do."

The two of them nodded and rode out one of the windows and to the city below.

"Ah damn it," Vincent swore, "Now I have _two _windows to fix, damn kids."

Tikal just giggled.

* * *

That's it, hope you liked the chapter, reviews and advice are wanted, flames are not.

Thank you for reading: Mark and Michael Fri.


	3. Chapter 3: Speed Demon

Sorry this one took so long, now for review replies.

HyperShanic01: Thanks for the compliment.

Conflicted Writer: We all have. And writing on this site is good practice for us.

Faermage-KH Junkie: Lots of references yet to come as well, watch out for them.

Voltair27: Are there? Didn't see them...oh well.

Short responses yes, here is the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Speed Demon.

"Interesting… most interesting…" The hooded man mused, watching an image of a flaming motorcycle and a bluish blur sped across the roads. "It seems the Rider has taken aid from a rat, a lowly useless rat."

The hooded man turned away from the image walking with his arms behind his back.

"It doesn't matter, they only have till sunrise and then their hope will be gone, as well as the world," he turned his attention to a giant shadow looming over him.

"Darkside! Go to retrieve the next Soul Gem!"

Without a word it had disappeared into the shadows.

The hooded man then stared at a girl who was extended in the air, two bright glowing chains holding her.

"Yuffie is it?" He said, putting his hand on her chin. "Fear not, when sunrise comes it will all be over…"

"L-let me go…" Yuffie said, trying to keep a brave face.

"Sorry, I can't. You're the key to opening Solaris," He said. "I need you to open the doors for me, but I can't do that, not just yet."

He turned to the image of the two heroes running on the highway and frowned, "As long as the Soul Gems exist, my plans can be hindered… as well as Hell's bounty hunter."

* * *

"The Olentangy Indian Caverns?" Sonic repeated, keeping his eyes on the road. "How are you so sure?"

"Vincent called, he told me that the energy signature was pinpointed around here. And that sign back there said something about an Indian Caverns, so, I just guessed." Sora replied over the roar of the Hellcycle.

"Hmm," Sonic frowned, "I guess we'll have to check it out… I see a path up ahead."

"All right, let's go," Sora nodded, gunning the throttle and the two of them shot up the path.

The two of them rode up the path until they found some sort of town in front of them, there was a lone cabin on a small hill, and several smaller houses not far from it.

"Whoa, I didn't know Ohio had its ghost towns," Sonic said, crossing his arms.

"I think it's more recent," Sora pointed to a store with the sign 'souvenirs' on it.

Sonic looked at it, frowned, and then scoffed, "Oh whatever."

"You're not still sour about me being the Ghost Rider are you?" Sora asked, reverting back to his human form.

"Oh no, not at all, I think it's perfectly fine the guy you hate to be an underdog superhero," Sonic said sarcastically.

"Glad we understand each other then," Sora responded back with equal sarcasm.

The two of them walked through the slightly-ghost town and made their way to the entrance to the Indian Caverns. Their boots and shoes trudging softly through the dirt, making imprints on the ground as they walked. The eerie noises of the moving signs in the wind definitely gave the tourist spot a ghost like feel to it, when they approached the caves they saw someone sealed it up.

"Great, should we get a key?" Sonic asked.

Sora smirked at him before his fist caught flame and he slammed it on the wood blockage, pieces of wood went flying. Sonic froze for a second before shrugging.

"That's another way to do it," He said as he started down the tunnel. "Coming?"

"In a bit," Sora responded, "I need to see something first, get the Soul Gem, and meet me by my cycle."

"Afraid of the dark?" Sonic teased.

Sore turned around and glared at him, his eyes even glowed a faint red. Sonic sighed and walked downward.

"I guess I'll go alone…man its dark down here," His voice faded as he got lower.

Sora smirked and walked back to the small town, he stood in the middle of it and unhooked his chain and pulled out his Gunblade.

"I know you're here, I could sense your evil a mile out." He said, letting the chain go slack, "Come on out, make it easier on yourself."

Sora waited for a few minutes before a dark blob formed in the center a few feet in front of him and grew larger, when it was done it looked like a giant Heartless with black dreadlocks and a heart shaped hole in the center of it. Sora gave a wide grin as his face caught flame.

"You better be worth my time," He swung his chain expertly as the creature gave a mighty roar.

* * *

Sonic walked along the long metal stairs leading to the under ground caverns, he put his foot down to the floor, which was clay.

"Man, I wonder how big this is?" Sonic asked himself as he walked a bit deeper into the caverns.

Sonic pulled out his blue emerald and let the blue light shine down the tunnels.

"Ok, first thing first, I have to find that gem," Sonic started to run a bit in the tunnels, till he came to a stop and sighed, "you know I'll just head back out and get flame brain down here."

Sonic turned to go back out when a much brighter light started showing through his backpack, he took it off and opened it up.

Yuffie's necklace was making the light, it was very bright, and making a sweet humming sound.

"What is it doing?" Sonic asked as he examined the necklace.

Soon the humming stopped, and then more humming began, but it wasn't coming from the necklace.

Sonic stepped forward slowly, the humming becoming louder; he kept following it till he reached a wall, he put his ear to it, took a step back and punched the wall. Three punches and the wall broke, showing an old looking brown pack.

Sonic picked it up, whatever was in it broke through the old bag, when he picked it up and realized what it was; it was the Soul Gem, a bright red one too.

Sonic jumped in joy, _I found the Soul Gem without Ghost Riders help, hahahah!_ He turned to leave when he heard a deep demonic laughing, he jumped back to see… nothing and the laughing kept going, till it launched at Sonic.

* * *

Sora narrowly dodged a swipe of the Darkside's fist, wrapping his chain around the arm and with his strength, yanking it off its feet. The Darkside lurched forward and smashed into one of the houses, he yanked the arm the chain was on and Sora was being thrown around like a rag doll.

"C-c-c-leary I didn't t-t-t-think th-this thr-througggghhhhhh!" He yelled, hanging on for dear life.

The Darkside gave one final fling and Sora was sent flying, he crashed through several houses and slammed into a stone wall. When he was getting up a small piece of rubble hit his skull and he groaned.

"Ow…"

Sora stood up and pulled out his Gunblade and shot off some flame enhanced shots at the Darkside, small explosions met as the creature stumbled back and crashed through a few of the tiny village houses.

"Ohh, whoever owns this place better have insurance…" Sora frowned, leaping into the air and onto a high point of a house.

He twirled his gun a bit and leaped into the air, aiming downward and shooting the creature as it was on the ground, blasting hole after hole into it until he landed on it. He pulled out his chain and charged it with flame, he lifted it over his head and swung it downward, cutting it in half, landing on the ground, swinging his chain back on his shoulders.

"That's how it's done… now where is that useless hedgehog? Shouldn't take this long to get a lousy gem…"

* * *

Sonic went flying into a wall, he got up and groaned, "Where is that brainless-skull-head when you need to him?"

Sonic jumped out of the way as something tried to hit him again, it stopped letting him see what it was, it had two horns on it's head, sparks of fire arose from it, it's teeth were like a saber-toothed tiger, it could stand on two legs and could run as fast as Sonic.

I gave another evil laugh taking another step to Sonic, he didn't wait, he began running around him, hoping to cut of the air supply. It didn't work, he closed his eyes catching the hard rock on fire.

"Owww," Sonic yelled as he jumped out of the way of the flames.

"Giiive meee thhe Geeem!" it growled making Sonic take a step back.

"You know, I faced something much, much bigger, and stronger," Sonic said as he took another step back, hitting the wall.

"Sayyy your lasst worrrds you ratttt," it growled getting deadly close.

Sonic's eye narrowed and he smiled, feeling power well up inside of him. Red energy surging into him from the gem as he yelled, "I'm not a rat, I'm a hedgehog!"

He jumped forward slamming into it, sending it back, steam arose from it, the gem's power hurt it.

Sonic kept hitting in with rapid punches, demonic screams filled the caverns. However the demon took one swing and slammed into Sonic, sending him back into the wall, the gem rolling out of his hands.

The demon looked at Sonic, smiling as he started walking to him, "I'm going to peel your flesh from your bones, bit by bit."

"Hey, speed demon, catch this!"

It turned to see Sora standing there holding his gun at it, he squeezed the trigger shooting a Hellfire bullet at him. The bullet slammed into it and made a flaming hole in its chest. Sora shot one more time hitting the face, burning it with the Hellfire.

The demon gave a dying roar as the Hellfire consumed it and burned it into ashes.

Sonic rubbed his face and looked at him, "Hey… thanks."

"That's it? I just saved your little blue ass and that's what you say?" Sora teased.

Sonic looked confused, "Thank you all mighty god?"

"You know what forget it," Sora turned away, Sonic grabbed the gem following him out of the caverns.

* * *

"…All right, thanks Vincent." Sora hung up his phone and turned to Sonic.

"Vincent said Tikal sensed one in Connecticut, or at least in the direction of," he said, getting on his Hellcycle.

"Great, one down…six to go," Sonic sighed, "and it's only… 8:30 pm, oh boy."

"Seems like a lot of time but when you think of the miles to travel…"

"Yeah, yeah I know," Sonic said, "Let's go, oh and when this is over, we never mention this event ever again."

"Fair enough," Sora nodded, revving his bike and shooting down the road.

* * *

That's it.

First things first, The Olentangy Indian Caverns is a real place, look it up, it was cool, second sorry for not posting this very fast, we got tied up.


End file.
